


Show and Tell

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION AS OF 3/25/17 - 3/19/17

  **Show and Tell by Alyjude**  


 

Jim was sitting in the living room, wondering how to confess his latest 'repression' to his partner, when said partner breezed in, slung his jacket over the hook by the door, dropped his keys into the keep-Sandburg's-keys-where-he-can_find-them basket, opened the fridge, removed a bottle of one of his exotic fruit juice mixes, then walked into the living room. He threw himself over the back of the couch to land next to Jim, open the juice bottle and said, "Ellison, we've gotta talk. Now."

Jim decided that picking up his jaw from the floor where he'd dropped it was a good thing, if indeed they were going to talk. First, Blair had called him 'Ellison', and second, he doubted they'd talk. He'd never had the chance to talk in any Blair-started discussion. Listen, definitely, but talk? Never. He decided to throw his partner a curve.

"So Sandburg, how was your day?"

Unfortunately, Blair was in the process of taking a huge swig of his Myrobalan- Quava-Kiwi-Rambutan juice when Jim threw out his non-sequitur, so Blair spewed, which would have been okay, but Blair had turned to face him, so Jim ended up as the 'spewee'.

Both men froze. Blair, with his hand gripping the bottle, now half-way down from his mouth, eyes wide in shock, and Jim, his mouth hanging open, face dripping.

Blair recovered first. He shut his mouth, reached over and carefully set the bottle on the coffee table, then scooted closer to Ellison. He searched Jim's still shocked and dripping face, scratched the side of his head, then scooted closer and took a deep breath.

"You know, maybe this whole talking thing is highly overrated. Perhaps I've given the skill of oral communication too much power, especially considering you're an action kind of guy; one who, as a kid, liked the 'show' part of 'show and tell', right?" Without waiting for a still dripping wet Jim to answer, he continued. "I can do show." And with that, Blair started to show Jim exactly what he'd wanted them to talk about.

He began by cleaning up Jim's face - with his tongue. Droplets of the sweet and tangy liquid had made their way down Jim's neck, at the point where his shirt collar lay open, so that's where Sandburg started. Of course, he had to straddle Jim in order to do a proper job, but Jim didn't seem to mind. in fact, other than shifting slightly to give Sandburg better access, he'd hardly moved at all.

Blair started on the right side of Jim's wet and sticky neck, using long, slow swipes to take up the juice. When he was sure the right side was clean, he naturally moved to the left, pausing long enough to note that Jim still wasn't protesting.  In fact, the man's breathing had become quite labored, in a good way. Oh, yeah, Jim was definitely a 'show' kinda guy. He should have known. So Blair let his tongue start on Jim's very sexy, very square, but-not-nearly-as-straight-as-he'd-thought-jaw. As he was working his way up and down one cheek, Jim finally moved his hands, gripping Blair's hips and squeezing as he said, "I should tell you about... um, you missed a spot, that's good... this repression problem I have, mmm, yeah... I've been dealing with...."

Jim pulled Sandburg's shirt out of his jeans and let his hands do some of his talking. Staring at the face he knew almost as well as his own... and seeing Blair register his mock surprise with one raised eyebrow, he continued. "It seems I had some very, well, less than...oh, you like that? Mmm, yes you do...anyway, when we first met? Okay, you _really_ liked that...hmm, oh, God...wait, there's juice in my ear? Yes, yes...there is, don't miss any...." He took a ragged breath, then managed to ask, "Remember when I pushed you up against the wall...at that...mmm...closet you were...oh, yeah...using as an office?" He felt Blair nod against his chest...and when had he moved down there? Where was he again? Oh, yeah. "Well, I...."

At that point, he realized Blair jad moved a hand...to his crotch... and gave it a just-right squeeze...God, so this was heaven? "Hmm, yes," he answered himself...or maybe he was telling Blair what a good job he was doing? Who cared. Wait...he needed to tell Blair.... "When I pushed you-against the wall, I was...Jesus, Sandburg...I was...you know, kind of...oh, shit...attracted...."

Sandburg squeezed again while giving Jim's left ear another swirl, which caused the bulge he'd been squeezing to jump. Jim noticed and Jim hips to follow.

"Exactly. And the truck? *Under* the truck?...oh, there's juice in my other ear too? Yes, well, undoubtedly...the truck...."

Jim moved his hands down Sandburg's back, to his backside, and then he did some squeezing of his own, which came at a very opportune moment as Sandburg had just flicked his right ear with his tongue. The squeeze did wonders fpr Sandburg's tongue action.

"As I was saying...my feel...ings, oh, wow, yeah...were, well, I guess...oh God, oh dear God...." Suddenly Jim bucked as Blair started doing things with his tongue...and still in and around his ear, no less, and he was certain brain cells were dying...but he needed.. to finish.

"So I repressed those feelings, you know, for the good of the partnership?....but well, you keep telling me.....oh, god Sandburg....."

Who was now, finally licking Jim's lips - *and* grinding his "bulge" against Jim's.

".....it's unhealthy to repress....so I'd decided I didn't want to have a heart.....ummm, good, attack at forty one.....you feel so fucking good....from too much.....shit, if you don't stick that tongue in where it belongs.....repression, umph...."

Sandburg, who almost *never* did what his partner instructed him to do, decided now would be a good time to do *exactly* what his partner instructed. So he put his tongue right where his partner told him to....where it belonged.

Arms wrapped around him, as did very long legs and Blair found himself completely captured. So he did what every good partner does in a hostage situation - he grabbed Ellison's head between both hands and deepened the kiss, allowing the speed and thrusts of his tongue to match the speed and thrusts of the body below him, their "bulges" rubbing and humping.

Finally, he "felt" Jim's orgasmic scream in his mouth and as Jim's final, hard thrust up into his body connected with his straining, trapped cock, he moaned Jim's name right back into Jim's mouth.

A long, final shudder ran through both men and Blair pulled away, ending the kiss. He dropped his head down to a place that would soon become his favorite - Jim's neck - sighed, then let his arms drop.

Jim lowered his head to what would soon become *his* favorite spot, buried in Blair hair, and breathed in deeply, tightened his hold and.....

"So I decided to tell you tonight, but you beat me to it...and Chief? You're *real* good at this "show" thing....in fact, Jeopardy is out and "show" is in...."

Sandburg, who'd decided that maybe Jim was a better talker than heretofore believed, and that maybe *he* was the action part of the team, just grunted into Jim's neck. But the sentinel could "feel" the smile spreading across his partner's face so he buried *his* deeper into Blair hair, grinned and grunted right back at him and decided that God, he really did love this partnership.

 

The End


End file.
